lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Demandas (Angel Blaise)
Vicipedia Vicipedia ave la sistem de Babel per spesifa sua capasia en linguas. En esta sistem, nivel un es spesifiada como "poca capas - sufisinte per comprende materia scriveda o demandas simple en esta lingua", e nivel du es spesifiada como "medial capas - sufisinte per edita o discutes". Me es en nivel un car me es un comensor, o nivel du car me partisipa en discutes e fa contribuis a la incubador? Angel Blaise *Tu es a nivel du. An si tu es un comensor, tu scrive ja multe bon. En un lingua fasil como elefen, on tende progresa rapida. Simon **Grasias per la responde e la completinte! Angel Blaise **Nota ce "completinte" sinifia "un cosa cual completi un otra" ("complement" en engles). Asi tu vole dise "loda" ("compliment"). Simon ***Grasias per la clari. Esta es un de la cosas cual me no gusta sur engles, "e" e "i" sona la mesma en esta parolas, ha ha. :) Angel Blaise Como on dise Como on dise "plainness" en elefen? A la article de brun a la incubador, me ia scrive "comunia"; esce es coreta? Angel Blaise *Me sujesta "blandia". "Comunia" ta dise ce brun es un color cual apare frecuente. Simon **Grasias! Angel Blaise Como on dise "the rustic" en elefen? Me ia scrive "la campanial" per lo a la article de brun a Vicipedia, ma Simon ia coreti lo a "la campania". Me vide ce "campanial" es sola un ajetivo e no un nom, ma "la campania" es "the countryside, the rural area". Es "la campania" sufisinte simil a "the rustic", o esce un otra parola ta es plu simil a "the rustic"? Angel Blaise *A, pardona. Me ia cambia lo car me ia suposa ce tu ia intende dise "the country" (= "the countryside") e ia trova "country" su la forma ajetival. "Campanial" sinifia "pertinente a la campania", e donce lo es bon per tradui "rustic". Ma "la campanial" sinifia "la person/cosa campanial", e la lejor va es confondeda car la testo presedente no ia refere a un tal person o cosa. "The rustic? Which rustic?" En mea opina, acel usa de "the rustic" en la vicipedia engles es noncomun, an cuasi bizara, ma lo vole dise "cosas de la campania", "cosas campanial". Simon **Me pensa ce "the rustic" sinifia "rusticness" o simil. Me cambia lo a "cosas campanial". Grasias per tua aida! :) Angel Blaise **"Rusticness" es "campanialia", si tu prefere acel. Simon **A, grasias! Aora me no es serta o "cosas campanial" o "campanalia" ta es plu coreta per la article. Cual es tua opina? Angel Blaise **"Campanialia" conveni bon a lado de la otra du parolas simil, "blandia" e "povria". Ma lo ave plu ca un sufisa, e nos atenta evita acel. Me reveni a mea sujesta orijinal: "la campania". En la contesto de esta frase sur brun (cual es ja multe jeneral e nonesata), me vide poca difere entre la idea de la campania e la idea de la cosas cual composa lo. Simon **Me acorda. Me debe clica "undo" sur mea cambia o fa un cambia nova per reconverti "cosas campanial" a "la campania"? Angel Blaise **Me no sabe serta. La difere no pare importante. Si me ta es tu, me ta fa un cambia nova. Simon **Me ia fa un cambia nova per lo. Grasias! Angel Blaise Me no trova "extravagance" en la disionario, ma usa lo en la article per violeta. Esce "lusosia" ave un sinifia sufisinte simil a lo? Angel Blaise *"Lusosia" es bon, ma nos ave "estravagante" de cual on pote formi "estravagantia". Simon *A, me trova lo aora. Ante me probable maltape cuando me xerca per lo. Grasias! Angel Blaise Como on dise "unconventional" en elefen? Esce "nonormal" usa per lo? Angel Blaise *"Nonormal", "nonusual", "noncomun", "noncostumal", "nonortodox"… Simon *Grasias per estas! Esce "noncostumalia" es oce per "the unconventional"? Angel Blaise *"Noncostumalia" es la nom de la cualia de un cosa noncostumal. Lo sinifia "unconventionalness". Si tu vole dise acel, lo es bon. Ma considera ance "cosas noncostumal" o simple "noncostumales" (cual inclui ance persones!). Simon *Si "noncostumales" refere a e cosas e persones, lo es probable la plu bon. Me va usa lo, e va usa esta forma per otra parolas cual usa la "the x" forma en engles. Grasias! Angel Blaise *Bon idea. Me pensa ce acel forma "the x" es un plural ascondeda. Simon Esce on pote usa "novas" como un nom per "the new", o es "nova" como un nom usa sola per la crese grande e subita de brilia de un stela? Si la es sola per esta, como on dise "the new" en elefen? Angel Blaise *On pote usa cualce ajetivo como un nom, con la sinifia "un person o cosa con acel cualia". "Un nova" = "un person o cosa nova". "Novas" ave ance un sinifia spesialida: "news" sur avenis corente, como trovada en un jornal. "Out with the old, in with the new" ta es cisa "cosas vea parti, cosas nova ariva". Simon *Cisa "cosas nova" o "novia" ta es bon per "the new"? Me ia cambia "novas" a "cosas nova" a la article per blanca, ma esce "novia" ta es plu bon? Angel Blaise *"Cosas nova" pare plu esata, ma "novia" pare plu bela. Me ta eleje "novia". Simon *Me acorda, e ia cambia lo a "novia" en la article. Grasias! Angel Blaise Per "sunlight": "lus de sol", "lus solal", o un otra ta es plu bon? (Esce "un otra" sinifia "something else"?) Angel Blaise *"Lus de sol" es la plu bon. Me va ajunta lo (e "lus de luna"), surprendeda ce los no es ja en la disionario. "Lus solal" sinifia "solar light": un modo nonusual de dise la mesma. "Un otra" es bon per "another (person, thing)" e donce per "something else". On pote dise ance "alga otra cosa". Simon *Grasias! Me ja ia usa "lus de sol" en la article, donce me lasa lo. Angel Blaise Cuando on vole espresa "entre un e des", en engles on pote scrive "1-10" (on pote usa esta formula per cada numeros). Esce esta es ance vera en elefen? Angel Blaise *Si. Lo apare multe con datas en la vicipedia. Simon *Grasias! Angel Blaise Per dise "target practice", esce "pratica sua punta con fusiles/arcos" coreta? Angel *Lo es gramatical coreta, ma alga longa. Me sujesta "eserse de xuta" (on pote ajunta "a blanco" si nesesada). O "eserse de blanco" (target exercise). Me crede ce cuando "practice" refere a la repete de un ata per boni sua capasia de lo, "eserse" conveni plu ca "pratica". "Pratica" sinifia "be a practitioner of", "fa abitual". Ma me vide ce la definis en nosa disionario desacorda con me, e ce a la min espaniol usa "pratica" per dise "eserse". Simon *Grasias per la clari! Donce, per "used it for target practice", la tradui "ia usa lo per eserse de xuta" es bon? La "lo" en esta caso es la Gran Cavallo de Leonardo da Vinci, cual la soldatos franses ia usa per "target practice" en 1499. Angel *Lo es bon, ma me sujesta ce "ia usa lo como un blanco de eserse" (as a practice target) es plu clar. Lo evita ce la lejor pensa ce la soldatos ia usa la cavalo par senta sur lo en se eserses de xuta. "Use something for target practice" ia deveni pico idiomal en engles. Simon *Grasias! Angel Esce "close friend" elefeni a "ami prosima"? Per "close (intimate)" sur wiktionary, la tradui listada per portuges es "próximo" e per franses es "proche", ma me no vide esta como un sinifia de "prosima" en la disionario, e informa me reseta de wiktionary ia es erante en la pasada. Esce "prosima" es usada en esta modo en elefen ance, o no? Si no, como on dise "close friend" en elefen? Angel *Pos plu pensa, "ami intima" ta es bon, si? Me no ia divina esta ante car "intimate" en engles ave conota sesal, ma "intima" no pare ave un conota sesal como diseda par la disionario. Angel *Me crede ce on no va evita nunca referes como esta en linguas, la usa de "prosima" per "cara / amada" es comun car esta usa es multe natural en la mundo umana. braien **Ambos "prosima" es "intima" (e "cara" e otras) es bon. "Intima" es plu esata, ma "prosima" es serta bon. Me va clari esta en la disionario. Simon Otra demandas Me vide ce "american" es scriveda a su "America" como "pertinente a America Norde o America Sude" con la nota "on usa la corti SUA como ajetivo per refere a la Statos Unida de America", ma "american" es ance scriveda a su "Statos Unida de America (la)" con la tradui "American". Esce "american" usa per e la continente e la pais, como en engles? Si lo es usa per ambos sinifia, esce "America" ance usa per ambos? (Me personal gusta la separa entre la du ce esperanto ave.) Angel Blaise *La apare de "american" su "Statos Unida de America (la)" es un era, e la separa es bon. "American" pertine a la continente. An tal, esta lasa nos con no parola per nomi la abitores de la SUA. La solve esperantin ta es inventa "suanes" :) Simon *Me gusta "suanes". Lo es como engles "USian" o "Usonian". Linguas romanica ave termas simil derivada de sua parolas per "stato" e "unida". Espaniol ave "estadounidense e portuges ave "estado-unidense", ambos de los pote corti a "estadunidense". Italian ave "statunitense". Franses ave "États-Unien", "états-unien" e "étatsunien". Angel Blaise *La franseses no dise "états-unien" an si la forma esiste, e me imajina ce lo es vera per multe de la otra paises. Jeneral, lo pare a me ce la canadianes e la mexicanes prefere "Canadian" e "Mexican" e nunca "American" ma lo no es multe importante, la justia es sempre un cosa bon. Me ta sujesta "ienki" (yankee) ma an acel es difisil per la abitores de la sud de SUA, ma "suanes" no es fea. Como multe de cosas en la vive, me es serta ce persones va fa lo cual los va, an con lo cual nos eleje. braien **Me nota con un pico de umor ce pos la ajunta de "sua", la instinto prima per elefenistes nova con "suanes" ta pote es "his- / her-ians." ;-) braien **Si, esta es vera, ha ha. Per evita esta, on pote usa "SUAn" en loca de "suan", pronunsia "SUAn" como esuan. Angel Blaise **Me proposa adota acel forma "esuan". Lo es no plu strana ca la spele "elefen" per "Lingua Franca Nova". Simon *** Me es bobo.. me ia vole scrive ce esuan no segue la forma de "elefen", ma evidente me era. es-u-a-an, esuan. Un solve bela. "suan" ance es bon en mea opina. Isaac ***Me gusta "esuan" como me gusta "elefen". Esta es bela. :) Sur un idea cuasi relatada, cisa on pote ave "Esua" como un forma alternativa de "SUA"? Angel Blaise En la gramatica, on dise ce on pote ajunta un e a la fini de un parola ce fini con un consonante difisil, o a la comensa de un parola ce comensa con S ante un consonante, en cuando per parolas siensal ce comensa con un combina difisil, on pote lasa la consonante prima silente. Per combinas de consonantes difisil a media de parolas, como on fasili sua pronunsia? Per esemplo, on pote pronunsia "transjenero" como transejenero o tranjenero si on ave difisilia con la sj combina? Angel Blaise *Probable par ajunta un e, como en la otra casos. La parolas siensal con comensas difisil es un caso alga spesial. Simon Como on descapasi la spelador? Lo es iritante car lo atenta coreta cual me tape a en engles, an si me eleje elefen como la lingua de mea interfas. Angel Blaise *Me no vide un spelador, ma me ia descomuta cuasi tota JavaScript. Esce lo es furnida par tua surfador per tota caxas de edita en tota locas de rede? O lo apare sola en wikia.com? Simon *Grasias per tua aida. Me ia esamina lo e ia trova ce lo no es furnida par mea surfador car me usa un varia de Internet Explorer vea, ma lo ance apare a Vicipedia. A Help:VisualEditor, on dise "la funsiona nativa de tua surfador va es usada a cuando tu tape", ma parente sola Internet Explorer 10 ave un spelador e no la varias vea. Angel Blaise *Me no pote aida multe. Me usa Firefox con la plu de JavaScript descomutada. Plu, me usa la pel vea "Monobook" de Wikia, cual me gusta multe plu ca la aspeta moderna (on pote eleje lo en sua preferes). Me ia esperimenta corta con IE 11 en Windows 7 e ia vide no spelador. Lo pare ce un creor de paje pote controla la spelador par un atribuida "spellcheck" en la codigo HTML, ma esta no aida multe si on es un lejor de paje! Simon *Me ia trova ce mea varia de Windows ave un spelador; esta ia es la causa. Grasias Simon! Sin tua aida, me ia ta continua suposa ce Wikia es la causa! :) Angel Blaise